suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Speed Buster
Speed Buster (スピードバスター, Supiido Basutaa) is a character in the video game No More Heroes. She is a 76-year-old assassin who lives in the abandoned Speed City, and is the oldest ranked member of the United Assassins Association; her real name and nationality are unknown. She is ranked third in the UAA. Speed Buster is voiced by Mitzi McCall. Personality And Appearance Speed Buster is an elderly woman who carries around a shopping cart, and has a very low opinion of men, calling them stubborn and foolish. She claims to have recently become very hard of hearing, but this could easily be a lie given the context. Despite what she claims to think about men, she holds some exceptions - she says that Thunder Ryu is a good man, and that Travis Touchdown will become one. Story Speed Buster is first encountered in Speed City, where she is fighting Travis's mentor Thunder Ryu, Although he blocks one of her attacks, he is distracted by Jeane (who followed Travis to his Ranking Battle) and is killed. After his death, Travis asks if she is the third ranked assassin, she claims to be hard of hearing and has Travis yell his question of her rank many times. During this conversation, her shopping cart transforms into the Buster Launcher, once complete she tells Travis that like all men he is a fool, showing that she was pretending to be hard of hearing to give herself time to construct her weapon. Travis then proceeds the long stretch of land between them, diving into empty houses or alleys to avoid her cannons blasts. He eventually reaches a line of telephone poles and cuts them down, causing the poles to land on the Buster Launcher and disable it, allowing Travis to reach her. Travis cuts the barrel of the Buster Launcher in half upon doing so. Before Travis kills her, she tells him that she thought of Thunder Ryu as a good man and believes Touchdown will develop into one as well, paradox of her initial attitude. She kisses Travis for good luck, and he decapitates her. Powers and Abilities Speed Buster's weapon is the Buster Launcher, a energy cannon with an extremely long barrel. It is possible for Travis to block it, however it will sap battery power and life. Trading cards Speed Buster appears on three trading cards in the Design Materials set of No More Heroes. These are No. 75, No. 76 and No. 143. Speed Buster also appears in silhouette form on No. 79, manning the Buster Launcher. Trivia * According to the Japanese website for No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise, she had previous husbands who were important public figures. Her profile specifies that she is a widow, implying that she may have assassinated her ex-husbands. * Prior to her battle with Travis, Speed Buster draws an allusion to cats "having nine lives", which coincides with Jeane's appearance in this fight. Category:Assassins Category:Bosses in No More Heroes Category:Characters in No More Heroes Category:Females Category:United Assassins Association